barbarianheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Fae Folk
''The Fae ''also known as Fairies are a species of primate in the hominid family very closely related to though seprate from Humans, Elves, Giants, Dwarves, Sprites and Nymphs Indigenous to North Western Europe in particular, the British Isles Though also show up in Brittany. They are the only primates adapted to fly. Like humans and elves they range from docile to divinely benevolent to aggressive and malicious. Though with Fae it depends on they’re species. Unlike elves in Germania some Fae are so powerful that they are considered gods. All the old gods of Britain are considered Fae. Subspecies Of Fae Pixies Indiginous only to Wales known by the natives as Telwyth Teg. they live in old trees and grassy fields amounst flowers and mushrooms deep within the woods. These are by far the most docile of the fae, adapted to camouflage with it’s surroundings taking the form of flowers, leaves, frogs and mushrooms and usally liked to be left alone as they’ve seen humans as pretators for the last 8000 years do to agriculture, mass deforestation and civilization. They are, like all fairies, protectors of the forest so will be aggressive if disturbed by things that harm the forest by tricking humans and causing mischief among them. Aos Sí These are the common Irish fairies mainly found in Ireland though can be seen all over the British isles, these fae are the classic image of what pop culture sees as fairies. They are tiny humanoids with wings and have the ability to fly. They tend to more involved with humans than their Welsh cousins the Telwyth Teg and help guide people on quests through the forests. However if you cross them by harming nature in any way especially they’re sacred fairly trees, burial mounds or crop circles, they have been known to kill. Hob Goblins Hob Goblins are much more sentient and intelligent than the latter and former but also generally much more aggressive. This species includes Brownies, Red Caps, Leprechauns and Clurichauns. unlike other Fae they generally live amongst humans and ware their cloathing. Though some species like Brownies do to living in the same house form bonds with humans, Hob Goblins are generally malicious. Usually tiny, they have the ability to change they’re size to trick and manipulate humans. They’re skin color can range from pale white like a human to green and are the only mamals let alone primates to displays green skin. Like what has been observed with birds and others species of animals, Hob Goblins have a tendency to have an obsession with shiny objects such as gold, which humans have plenty of making them view humans a pray. They generally are arrogant and view humans as gullible cattle they can manipulate and take advantage of or even kill to get shiny objects and food from them. because of this, with the exception of Brownies or if you think you can outwit one and take all the gold that it stole from others, Hob Goblins are best avoided. Sidhe The Sidhe are by far the most feared type of Fae, they can take on the form of just about anything, this species includes Kelpies, Silkies, Banshees (Ban Sidhe), vampires, werewolves, Dullahan, mermaids (Merrow) And the earth Goddess Danu and her children the Tuatha Dé Danann (Tribe Of Danu). These beings can range from divine and benevolent to out right evil. They are much more powerful than humans and some such as the Dú Dananns are the manifestation of the elements. Sidhe have been known to lerk in deep woods however also amongst humans and are increably involved with humans. They live in a parallel universe to humans known as Mag Mel influencing this universe with their Wills. Tuatha Dé Danann the Tuatha Dé Dannan are a subspecies Of Sidhe and the hierarchy of the Fae and are by far, the most sentient. They are the direct descendants of the all mother, the great Danu. They are elementals and each represent a different part of nature and the body. They live in Mag Mel and have such powerful influence on nature that they are considered the gods of the Gaelic people. despite Christian dogma, they are the original inhabitants of Ireland along with the Gaels (who are the same people as the Pre-Indo-Europeans inhabiting Ireland) and the Fomorians and Fir Bolg.